Just Another Day as a Smasher
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: “Oh yeah, I remember now.” Mewtwo said with a sigh. He glanced back to the trio before saying with a straight face, “Gannondorf, I’m pregnant.” Just another day for our favorite Pokemon. Small story within "Bringing the Worst out of Me"


LOL I decided to take a break from "Bring the Worst out of Me" and make a small mini series that sort of happens within the story. w Not sure what point this is in, but please enjoy the silliness of it all.

* * *

Roy, Peach, and Falco all snickered amongst each other as they watched Gannondorf sip his drink. Mewtwo sat next to them, reading three books that floated around his form. When their snickering became a little too loud, Mewtwo cast an annoyed glance their way. Within the hushed whispers, he could make out the "You do it Peach!" and "Wait until he's taking a long sip!" and finally an "Oh wait! I got a better idea!"

Mewtwo glanced at the dark magician, seeing he held a cup of coffee in hand despite the late hour. In fact, bedtime for everyone was within 30 minutes he believed, which made the Pokemon wonder why he was drinking the substance in the first place. Narrowing his eyes in thought he was interrupted by a harsh tap on his bony shoulder.

"Mewtwo!" Roy said, blue eyes gleaming from obviously his latest prank of the day. "You do it!"

If the Pokemon had eyebrows, he would have raised one curiously. "Do what?"

"Tell him…" and at this Roy leaned over to whisper into the side of Mewtwo's head, although he didn't need to for he could hear him whisper a mile away, but chose not to listen to their inane conversation. It was Roy after all.

Once the secret was shared, Mewtwo's eyes bulged out and he nearly jumped away from the Smasher as the books head read fell to the floor. "No!"

"Come on! He'll never see it coming!"

"NO!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Shh! Mewtwo, he'll hear you!" Peach said in a hushed tone.

"Why are YOU going along with this?" Mewtwo asked the normally composed princess.

The princess frowned. "He made fun of my dress yesterday. I want payback."

Mewtwo sighed.

"Come on Mewtwo!" Roy said, shoving the Pokemon towards the man, who seemed to not hear a word of this.

"No! Stop that!" Mewtwo hissed, about to use his powers to squash the annoying boy.

"Do it and I'll leave you alone for a month."

At this Mewtwo paused. No more toilet exploding, lexicon cup-caking, or shouting fest in his ear pranks? The offer was just too tempting to resist. "Fine then, but you better keep to your word or I'll snap that neck of yours."

Roy cheered after him as he floated over. Falco gave a thumbs up while Peach clapped. At this point Mewtwo figured Gannondorf had heard their conversation and would only be telling him what he already knew.

The psychic floated to the man, waiting for him to be taking a sip, but the man paused to smile at the creature; one he wished he never saw for his smile sent a chill down his spine. "Mewtwo, how delightful to see you."

"Hello Gannondorf." He replied evenly. He waited for the cup to come to the lips of the man, but they didn't move. He only stared up at him with a curious shine to his yellow eyes.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…" Mewtwo hadn't counted on making a conversation with the man. He could hear the exasperated calls of the three Smashers behind him. "Well, there was something, but I forgot what it was…let me think…" he said and pretended to ponder.

"You forget something? That's not like you at all. I thought you were more superior than that." Gannondorf said with a snide grin and brought the drink to his lips at last. At this Mewtwo was definitely glad he was going along with this now.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Mewtwo said with a sigh. He glanced back to the trio before saying with a straight face, "Gannondorf, I'm pregnant."

The coffee was spewed out of his mouth like Bowser was spitting fire! The trio behind burst out laughing and collapse to the floor in their giggles while Gannondorf tried to regain his breath, choking and coughing on his drink. Mewtwo stayed calm and breathed evenly, deeply enjoying his small victory.

"P-Pardon me?!" Gannondorf cried out with eyes as wide as baseballs.

"I was merely joking-" Mewtwo started when the man pushed out of his chair and grabbed him by the shoulders. Now Mewtwo looked up at the man, somewhat shocked and confused.

"No, I-I can't ignore that!"

The Pokemon could hear the bird, princess, and swordsman from behind stopping cold in their giggles. One uttered out a strangled, "Huh? He believed that?"

"How can this be?" he asked, eying Mewtwo's belly. The Pokemon frowned and struggled for release.

"It didn't! Now let me go!"

"I'm terribly sorry! Truly!" Gannondorf then said dramatically, tightening his hold on the horned creature. At this point the three Smashers were looking at the scene with alarmed expressions while Mewtwo's remained stuck in a stunned stare. Finally Gannondorf looked at him in the eye, showing sympathy. "I didn't mean for the condom to break."

………………

"**WHAT?!" **both trio and Pokemon exclaimed.

"I hope you can forgive me Mewtwo. I just…couldn't control myself." The man said, bowing his head in shame.

"W-W-W-What did he say?!" Falco cried out, absolutely stupefied. Peach looked like she was going to faint while Roy looked to be sick. "When did he-"

"What in GOD'S name are you talking about?!" Mewtwo shouted, face beat red. He didn't know whether to be appalled, scandalized, outraged, or all three. "Just what the hell are you saying?!"

"I…I know it might be hard to handle, having a baby and all, but I'll be supportive-"

"THERE IS NO BABY YOU IDIOT!" Mewtwo roared into the heavens.

"Oh I know."

Mewtwo stopped. He had to force his head downward to look at the man, too shocked to move as he saw he was smirking.

"You…" Mewtwo breathed, the rage settling into his mind once he figured out the plan the clever magician created.

"Couldn't resist." He said and stood up, patting him on his stiff shoulder. The Pokemon was so shocked and furious that he couldn't even think to destroy the man for making him look like a fool.

"I think my heart just stopped…" Peach whispered in shock.

"Dude, I brain just stopped." Roy said, rubbing his face to try to get rid of the stuck expression. If Roy was there at the moment, he would have gladly added to that statement.

"I think my soul just stopped." Falco sighed, looking very pale. The swordsman looked toward Gannondorf and saw there was a victorious smirk on his face. This brought life to his stopped brain.

"Oh…he was joking…" Roy breathed a sigh of relief, as did Falco and Peach. "I knew he was too! That was a good one Gannondorf!" Roy yelled, grinning slightly at the green skinned man that walked by. The man paused and looked at him. It was a strange look at made Roy doubt his conclusion. "You were joking…weren't you?"

The only response he got was a sly smile and a wave of his cape as he turned to leave. Peach, Falco and Roy looked after him and then looked at each other. They then sprinted over to Mewtwo, nearly tackling him to the ground and bombarded him with questions.

"How?!" Roy screamed, shaking awake the stunned creature.

"When?!" Peach cried out, tears brimming her eyes.

"And why?" Falco asked with a disgusted frown.

"Also, can you…?" Roy asked and then bent down to stare intently at Mewtwo's lower abdomen. The Pokemon grew offended and socked him in the face with his tail.

"NO! I would never do it!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh so you didn't do it with him eh?"

"NO!"

"Then who?"

"WHAT?!"

"Who was it?!"

"NO ONE!"

"So you never done it with someone before?!"

Mewtwo let out a frustrated cry, grabbing his head and throwing it around. It was times like these he wished he had hair to pull at.

"Wow Mewtwo, I never knew you were the type…"

"You just won't shut up, will you?"

"I thought for sure you would have banged a few Pokemon in your world, no problem!"

"What about your deal you red haired son of a-"

"I don't think he can even do it." Falco said. "Not in the normal cases anyway."

"You think? I would imagine he could." Roy said, completely forgetting Mewtwo is even there.

"Yeah, I don't know. I see nothing down there, unless his tail…"

"Dude, you're sick! There's no way-"

"Then how else?"

"Easy! It's just the facts of…"

Peach took the chance to step out of the room once she realized objects were floating in the air and a deadly aura was surrounding the purple eyed Pokémon. As soon as she stepped out, she heard a thunderous explosion, followed by the flying bodies of Roy and Falco, soaring out of the door and crashing into the wall adjacent to her. A minute later she saw a VERY unhappy Mewtwo coming out. His aura was calm, but his eyes were still fiery with fury. He glanced at her and she squeaked, holding up her hand while the other was over her heart.

"I won't say a word about this."

"Good." He said, sounding he could barely contain his fury and stormed off, leaving her to take care of the Smashers groaning, stuck to a wall.

* * *

How's that for a random event for our poor abused friend?


End file.
